Life isn't always as we planned it
by Underworld's Rules
Summary: Annabeth and Percy were best friends during childhood, until one day everything changed… "I hate you, Perseus!" "I wish you were dead, Chase!" After then, Annabeth's family moved. What would happen when they meet six years later? Will they make up? Will they broke each other even more? (No demigods, sorry) (The rating may change, I don't know)
1. That's how everything started

**, it's me again. With another boring story, but... Anyway, read and review, maybe? *Pause* Well, this is awkward. Let's do the disclaimer, okay?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO (Seriously, I'm not a mature man who lives in Texas, I'm a crazy girl in Spain.)**

* * *

Four-year-old Annabeth was running across the park, happy and careless. Her blonde hair was flying behind her, and her grey eyes were sparkling of pure happiness. Her first day in New York, and her Mom bought her a chocolate ice cream. Her favourite. Could anyone ask for something more?

"Annabeth!" Her Mom said. "Time to go home, honey!"

"Coming, Momma!" She screamed, and ran toward her. Suddenly, she hit something, and fell to the ground. That 'something' was a black-haired boy, with (almost closed) sea green eyes. He smiled dreamily at her.

"Hi. I'm _Pewcy Dackzon_." He muttered. Actually, his real name was Percy Jackson.

"Hi. I'm Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you." He frowned.

"That's difficult. Can I call you Annie?"

"No." She replied quickly. "What was you name? Pewcy?"

"No, it's _Pewcy_." He corrected her. She rolled her eyes.

"That's what I said, Pewcy."

"It's not Pewcy! It's _Pewcy_!" He exclaimed, frustrated. Annabeth chuckled lightly.

"Percy!" A woman in her early thirties was running towards them, followed for a man that looked exactly like Percy.

"Annabeth! Where are you? It's almost dinner time!" Her Mom called her. When she saw her daughter smiled and went with her. "Annabeth, sweetie, I was looking for you. Don't do that again. Promise?" She asked.

"Pinky promise." Annabeth replied. In that moment, Percy's parents arrived there. Percy ran and hugged them.

"Oh, Percy, I was sick worried!" The woman said, and hugged him back. Then, she turned towards Annabeth and her Mom. "Sorry if he was annoying you. He loves bothering people."

"Because he's like his father." The man said, and raised his son. "Well done, boy."

"Poseidon!" The woman screamed, embarrassed.

"I like Pewcy. He's nice." Annabeth said simply. Percy frowned at her, but then smiled.

"I like Annie too." Annabeth frowned.

"Don't call me Annie!"

"Don't call me Pewcy!"

"It's you name!"

"No, honey. His name is Percy, but he has just waked up from his nap, so he can't pronounce it correctly." The woman explained. "By the way, my name is Sally, and he's Poseidon."

"I'm Athena, and this is Annabeth, my daughter." She said, pointing to the girl.

"Hi." She said innocently.

"Hello, honey. Where do you live?" Sally asked.

"I don't know." It make her frowned. She hated not knowing things.

"We've just moved here. We used to live in San Francisco."

"Do you have friends here, Annabeth?" Percy asked curiously. She shook her head.

"Not yet." She thought one moment. "Well, you're my friend, aren't you, Percy?"

"Course I'm, Annie."

"Don't call me Annie." Sally laughed, and Athena chuckled a little.

"I think they're gonna be good friends." Athena whispered.

* * *

*****Seven years later…*****

"Percy, get up! You're late for school!" Sally screamed from the kitchen. Percy groaned, and tried to get up. He failed miserably.

"Five minutes, Mom!" He moaned.

"Come on, Percy! You're gonna be late!"

"I'm tired!"

"It's Friday, honey!" She tried.

"Who cares about it?!"

"I made blue pancakes!" Paradise.

"I'M READY!" He shouted, and went to the kitchen. Sally and Poseidon were there, having breakfast.

"Morning, people." He greeted. Sally rolled her eyes.

"What's up, son?" His Dad asked.

"Poseidon! Say something else, he's your son; and you, Percy, don't greet people like that. It's not polite." Sally corrected.

"Why not? They are people, and I call them people." He said, his mouth full. Sally rolled her eyes again.

"You're exactly like your Dad."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Poseidon asked.

"Ugh. I give up." Sally smiled. She loved them with all her heart and she love how much their son was like his father. Then, someone called at the door.

_Knock. _Poseidon was drinking his juice, Percy was eating his pancakes, and Sally was making some coffee.

_Knock, knock, knock. _Percy wondered who could be.

_BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG. _Percy sighed.

"That's Annabeth. See you guys later."

"Bye, honey." Sally said.

"Don't create more problems in school!" Poseidon screamed, and Sally elbowed him.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm ADHA and dyslexic!"

"Of course it isn't! It's not funny, Poseidon!" She pointed at her husband. "Have fun, darling!" She screamed to Percy.

"I don't think it's actually possible, Mom! It's school!" He waved, walking away.

* * *

"Ugh! I can't stand English!" Percy groaned, punching his locker. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"It's not that bad, Percy." Annabeth assured, opening her locker.

"It is! I don't understand why you like it!" He punched his locked again.

"Percy, if you don't stop punching your locked, you're gonna get hurt." She put a hand on her friend's fist. "Seriously, stop it."

"Okay, but only because it's you." He smiled. "You're coming to my place for dinner, aren't you?"

"Of course, Seaweed Brain. It's our family reunion."

"Don't call me that, Wise Girl." Annabeth sighed.

"Okay…" But then she smiled. "…Seaweed Brain." She started running.

"Annabeth! Come here! You're gonna pay for this!"

"In your dreams, Seaweed Brain!" She laughed, but Percy (somehow) was smarted than her. **A.N. (I know, mind blown. I wasn't expecting that either. Oh well. Some things are needed to be done).** He ran faster, and held her arm, making her trip and fall.

"Oops, sorry Annabeth." He held out a hand and helped her. "I didn't want you to fall."

"I'm still going to get my revenge, you know." She commented, shooting him a glare.

"You scare me, Annie." He shook his head.

"Don't call me Annie!"

* * *

"Percy, honey, open the door!" Sally called from the kitchen.

"I'm getting changed! Can't you just open it?"

"You have been in there for ages!"

_Uh, point to Mom_. He thought. "Not the point here!"

"Why is taking you so long?"

Simple, he couldn't find his clothes. **A.N: (Oh, so that's why Annabeth calls him Seaweed Brain. Everything makes sense now.)**

"No reason!" The bell rang again. "Mom, just open it already!"

He heard Sally mumbling under her breath and the door being opened.

"Good evening, Sally." Someone that Percy recognised as Athena greeted.

"Good evening, family. Please, come in." Sally offered.

"Where's Percy?" He heard Annabeth asking.

"He's upstairs, still in his room."

"I should have guessed that."

**A.N: (Of course! She's Annabeth-Freaking-Chase!)**

Someone knocked at Percy's door.

"Come in." He said, trying to put a sweater on. The door opened, and Annabeth's head appeared.

"Hi, Percy."

"Hi, Annabeth. Come in, I'm almost ready."

Annabeth entered completely in the room, and Percy's jaw dropped. Annabeth was beautiful. Sure, she has always been pretty and cute, but not beautiful. At least, not _that_ beautiful.

"Wow…" He was speechless.

"What are you looking at, Seaweed Brain?" He cleared his mouth.

"You are, hum, kind of, beautiful." He trailed, making Annabeth smile.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad by yourself." He raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks?"

"Just get ready so we could go downstairs. I'm starving right now."

Percy laughed.

"You're the best friend ever, Annabeth." Annabeth smiled.

"I know. You too."

"So I've been told." Percy smirked. "But I'm a better friend than you."

"No, you aren't."

"Yes, I am."

"No."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"I love you." He said smiling, and Annabeth laughed a bit.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." She hugged him. "But I'm a better friend." She whispered in his ear.

Percy laughed. "I'm the luckiest person on Earth for having you, Annabeth."

"I know, Percy. I know." She pulled away.

"Annabeth." She looked at him. "I gotta tell you something. Like, really important."

"Yeah? What is it?"

Percy looked directly at her eyes intensely. "I'm starving too." He whispered.

"Seaweed Brain!" She protested, punching his arm.

"Wise Girl!" He mocked. Annabeth rolled her eyes and held Percy's hand.

"Let's eat then." And the run downstairs together.

Percy couldn't have been happier. But things change sometimes. And his world was going to turn upside-down.

* * *

**Aren't they CUTE? I love them so much it actually hurts! Anyway; like it? Tell me. Hate it? Tell me. You are crazy and you just wanna talk about random things? Yeah, tell me too and we can share our craziness.**


	2. That's how everything started (part 2)

**Hey, it's me again. Wow, two chapters in one day. My personal record. Anyway, look who's here.**

**PERCY:**** Hum, hello. What am I doing here?  
****MIZZY:**** You're here for the disclaimer.  
****PERCY:**** Okay... This weird girl who I don't know, doesn't own anything.  
****MIZZY:**** 'Cept the story. And hey, sorry about what happens in this chapter.  
****PERCY:**** This chapter? What are you talking- SO IT WAS YOU!  
****MIZZY:**** Hum, sorry?  
****PERCY:**** DO YOU THINK SAYING SORRY DOES FIX ANYTHING?  
****MIZZY:**** Yeah, maybe, uh, no? I dunno.  
****NICO:**** When do I appear in this story?  
****MIZZY:**** Shoo! Go back to your box. And you too, Percy.  
****PERCY:**** If you think I'm going to forgive you...  
****MIZZY:**** I don't. Just go back to the box. Oh, and my dear readers, this may be a sad chapter. Sorry, but it's necessary. Bye, and remember- killing innocent authors is a crime! See you!**

* * *

"What took you so long?" Athena asked curiously.

"Just talking, Mom." Annabeth explained, dragging Percy to his seat and sitting beside him.

"Hum… I'm not sure if we should leave them in a room alone." Sally winked, making Athena and Frederick laugh.

Annabeth blushed deeply at the insinuation, and Percy face palmed.

"Mom!" He groaned. "We're just eleven!"

"Kids these they star very young." Frederick commented.

"Yeah, but not _that_ young, Dad."

"Sally, where's Poseidon?" Fredrick asked, blinking at her daughter for his comment.

"Oh, he's going to arrive soon. He had to stay at work for a bit longer than usual. But you can start having dinner."

"Great!" Percy and Annabeth exclaimed.

"Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx!"

"Kids!" Athena stopped them.

"Okay, Mom." Annabeth sighed. "Pass me the water, Percy."

"What's the magic word?"

"Unicorns." She snorted. "Just pass me the water."

"Jeez, Annabeth." He muttered, giving her the jar.

"Thanks, Percy." She smiled angelically, like she was the best girl in the world.

"So, Percy." Athena commented. "Annabeth said that you were going to invite her to the movies next weekend."

"Yes, ma'am. Just a gift for her." Percy answered.

"Oh, is that a date?" Frederick joked, making Annabeth and Percy blush.

"Dad!" Annabeth protested, but Athena ordered them to stop.

"And why? If I remember correctly, there isn't any special days close."

"Well…" He looked at Annabeth shyly. "It's a surprise for Annie."

"Don't call me Annie." She ordered.

"Do you think you can tell me later?" Athena asked. Percy doubted for a moment, and then nodded. "Good. I hope you guys enjoy the date."

"It's not a date." They said in unison. "Jinx! Dou–"

"If I hear it just one more time, I swear I won't let you go to the movies." Fredrick cut them off.

The door opened, and Poseidon appeared in the kitchen.

"I'm home!" He screamed.

"I wouldn't have guessed that." Percy mumbled.

"That's not the proper way to greet your old man, kiddo." Poseidon kissed Percy's cheek.

"Ew, Dad, not now." He complained and Poseidon laughed.

"It's not that bad, son."

* * *

"I think it's time to go home." Frederick sighed.

"Just wait for a second; I'm going to help Sally with the dishes. Annabeth, since you've to wake up early tomorrow, go home with Dad. I'll go later, okay?"

"Okay, Mom." Annabeth kissed Athena's cheek and hugged the Jackson's.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She told Percy

"Tomorrow's Friday. Do you know what does that mean?" He asked.

"Blue popcorns moment!" Annabeth exclaimed happily, and Percy laughed.

"See you tomorrow, Wise Girl."

"See you, Seaweed Brain."

"Promise we'll be best friends forever."

"I promise, Percy."

When her daughter and her husband were out of the house, Athena ran to Percy's side.

"Percy, tell me." Athena smiled to the boy.

"The principal told me that Annabeth won the Greek History award, but she's not going to know until tomorrow, when the winner will be announced.

"That's great!" Athena eyes were sparkling. "She'll be so happy; she worked really hard on it."

"Don't tell me." Percy huffed. "She dragged me to the library everyday to look for interesting information."

"Athena." Sally called. "You don't have to help me with the dishes; Poseidon is going to do the dishes. He owes me that for arriving late today."

"But Sally…" Poseidon complained.

"No excuses, mister. Just get into the kitchen."

Athena laughed and turned to look at Percy.

"And which film are you going to watch?"

"The Hunger Games." Athena frowned.

"Isn't it rated T?" She asked, but Percy shrugged.

"Annabeth wants to see it because she likes the books. Although I have no idea about the plot."

"When are you going to the cinema? Tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow at half past seven."

"Well, I hope you like it. Tomorrow I'll come here because I want to talk to you mother about something; so I can give you a lift to the movies if you want."

"Great, thank you."

She stood up and walked towards the door, followed by Percy. "Oh, and Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"It's not like I'm going to admit this in public, but Annabeth and you make an adorable couple, if you ask my sister Aphrodite."

Percy blushed. "Hum, thanks. I guess."

"Bye, Percy."

"Bye, ma'am."

**(A.N: Well, I'm just going to skip this until Friday afternoon)**

* * *

"So, you agree, Sally?" Athena asked.

"Totally. I'm very glad you thought about it. The kids are going to love this plan."

"Yes, a month of vacation in Montauk together, with sea, ice creams and free time."

"What about Montauk?" Percy asked, running downstairs.

"We're going on vacation to Montauk!" Sally said happily.

"No freaking way! Are you serious? We haven't been there in ages." He said hugging his mother.

"And that's not the best part." Sally smiled. "Annabeth and her family are coming with us!"

"Are you serious?! Best day ever!" He screamed.

"Come on, boy. Time to go to the cinema." Athena announced.

"Bye, Mom." He kissed her cheek. "Tell Dad I said hi!"

"I will, honey! Don't come late!" She waved as Athena and Percy got into the car.

"Are you nervous?"

"A bit." Percy admitted. "I also bought her this silver necklace." He showed it to Athena.

"I'm sure she'll love it. How did she react?"

"She couldn't close her mouth!" Percy laughed.

"Show me the necklace again, please." She said, and Percy pulled it out of his pocket.

Fatal mistake.

Athena was looking at the little owl on the silver chain, stopped in front of a stoplight, when other car suddenly started driving towards them.

"LOOK OUT!" Percy cried, and Athena tried to get out of the other car's way.

Too late.

The two cars crashed, and Percy felt the oxygen leaving his lungs empty. He couldn't bear the lack of oxygen.

Athena's situation was worse. Her window was open, so the broken glass cut her face and neck.

"Athena!" He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He felt his right arm breaking and wanted to yell, but his mouth didn't obey him. His head hit something and he blacked out.

When he opened his eyes, Sally was crying on her bed, and Poseidon was hugging her.

"What…?" He croaked.

"Percy!" Sally hugged him. "Oh my gosh, I thought I've lost you."

"It's okay, Mom. How's Athena?" Sally looked at him sadly.

"Athena died in the accident." Poseidon whispered.

No. It couldn't be possible.

"What?" He screamed. "No! How?"

"She had hit her head really hard." Sally explained. "I'm sorry, honey. I think there's not going to be vacation in Montauk. Not this year."

He wiped his tears away. "It's okay, Mom. Gods, I don't want t see how Annabeth is."

* * *

It's been two weeks since the accident. Percy and Annabeth hadn't talked since it. Percy went to the funeral, of course, but he couldn't talk to his friend.

"Dad, please, can you carry me to Annabeth's house? I need to talk to her."

"I think she's already here." Poseidon said, looking through the window. Percy ran towards his father to see her. What he saw was shocking.

Annabeth has wet cheeks and puffy red eyes, but she looked like she was going to murder someone and at the same hug her best friend.

Percy screamed when a creepy guy with a knife appeared in his view. He was running towards Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" Poseidon screamed, running to the girl. You wouldn't believe how fast he was.

"Dad!" Percy yelled, following him. Annabeth had started running to his house, but the man was chasing her.

"Leave her alone!" Poseidon shouted and punched the guy, making his nose bleed.

But it didn't stop there.

Poseidon screamed in pain, and Percy wondered what had happened. Until he saw the man stabbing his father.

"DAD!" He yelled. That jerk had stabbed his father. He was going to pay for it.

But before he could do anything, the man ran away. Percy wiped his tears and turned to his dad. Annabeth was sitting next to him.

"Dad, dad, do you hear me?" He asked.

"Yeah…" He muttered.

"Don't go. Everything is going to be fine. Annabeth, call an ambulance. My Mom is still working."

"No, son. You can't save me." Poseidon coughed blood. "Just remember I love you and your Mom. Tell Sally… I love her… She's a real queen for me." He said between breathes. "And don't… Let Annabeth go…" He breathed, and his head fell backwards.

"D-Dad?" He said crying. "DAD!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

He was beyond anger. He turned to Annabeth, furious.

"This is your entire fault!"

"My fault? Oh, how so?" She was hurt, but angry too.

"Maybe if you didn't come, my dad would still be alive! He died to protect you!"

"My Mom died because of you!" She snapped. "She told me you show her something! I bet that's why she was distracted during it! Maybe if you stayed quiet, she wouldn't be dead!"

"It's not my fault your mother died! The cat hit us! There's I could have done!"

"Yes! Staying home! Not obliging my mother to carry you!"

"First off, she offered to do it! And second, I was going to the movies with you, remember? It was a gift!"

"So my mother's death is a girt?" She asked incredulously. "You're a jerk!"

"And you're a stupid brat!"

"I hate you, Perseus!"

"I wish you were dead, Chase!" He replied back.

"Know what? Forget everything. Forget we met. Forget we were best friends. Just forget about us." She said, hurt evident in her eyes.

"Fine. It'll be better for the both of us. Let's stop this stupid friendship."

Annabeth ran away sobbing, and Percy's tears fell on Poseidon's chest. The promise they had shared the day before echoed in their heads.

_"Promise we'll be best friends forever"… "I promise, Percy."…_

What they didn't know, is that they thought the same thing at the same time.

_What have I done?_

* * *

A month after Poseidon's death, Annabeth and Frederick moved out to New York, while Percy and Sally stayed in California.

After six years, they haven't talked to each other yet. Until…

"Percy. Sit down." Sally ordered. "I have news. We're moving to New York."

* * *

**Is that a cliffhanger? I dunno. Anyway, read review and rest! Oh, wait. I think that's not right. Oh well. Bye!**

**P.S: Should I do the rest of the chapters in no one's POV or in Annabeth/Percy's POV?**


	3. Chapter 1 Percy

_**LIBRE, COMO EL SOL CUANDO AMANECE YO SOY LIBRE, COMO EL MAR.  
LIBRE, COMO EL AVE QUE ESCAPÓ DE SU PRISIÓN,  
Y PUEDE AL FIN VOLAR.  
LIBRE, COMO EL VIENTO QUE RECOGE MI LAMENTO Y PESAR  
CAMINO SIN CESAR DETRÁS DE LA VERDAD**_

**YES! I'M SO FREACKING HAPPY BECAUSE MY EXAMS ARE OVER *Insert happy dance here* Anyway, that was a Spanish song that people in my school sing when we finish school. Yeah, we're weird..**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Percy Jackson. Although it'd be a pretty awesome birthday gift. Hum...**

**THANKS TO:**** EVERYONE WHO READ, REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND/OR FAVORITED. But since my computer hates me, I can't see who did it. Just great.**

* * *

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Mom screamed. Wow, she was really angry. I mean, sure, I had expected her to be upset, but not about to kill me off. Mom never gets that angry. Scratch that. She _never_ gets angry.

"Yeah?" I muttered.

"How could you do it? You aren't a bad boy, Percy. I know you aren't, so why did you do it?" I punched a kid. Oh, I was a real criminal. (In case you didn't get it, the last sentence was sarcasm).

"He called you a bitch." I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"He called you a bitch! Because you married Dad and Gabe and now Paul!" I yelled. She paled; making me feel like a horrible son.

"You know, Paul and I aren't married." She muttered, sitting on the couch.

"Yet." I completed.

"Yet." She smiled, looking at her ring. "Are you mad at me, Percy?"

Okay, that surprised me. "No, Mom, why would I?"

"Because I'm getting remarried." She answered. "Believe me, Percy, I still love your Dad, and–"

"Whoa, hold on. Do you love Paul?" She looked at me.

"Yes, honey. A lot."

"Then, it's okay with me. I prefer Paul rather than Gabe, anyways."

"Percy, we needed the money. And a job. I'm so sorry you went through everything." She hugged me.

"Hey, it's not your fault. And you are happy with Paul now, so nothing else matters, okay?" She looked at me gratefully.

"What have I done to deserve such a wonderful son?" Me? Wonderful son? A troubled kid with ADHD and dyslexia? Is it even possible?

"Probably being the best Mom ever." I said seriously, and she laughed lightly.

"Paul is coming for dinner. He… We have something important to tell you."

"Oh, God. Please, don't tell me he's your teenager vampire boyfriend!" I fake-exclaimed.

"What?" She was really surprised. Ha, gotcha, Mom. "Percy, I think you watch too many Twilight movies."

"I don't!" I protested. "Just did it only once." I mumbled sheepishly.

"Oh, honey, you don't have to be ashamed of being a twi-heart!" I face-palmed.

"Mom! Not helping!"

"I'm sure every seventeen-year-old girl loves Twilight."

"No, actually, Annabeth–" I interrupted myself "–doesn't."

"You miss her." Mom guessed, but I shook my head.

"No. No after what happened."

"Percy, it isn't her fault! And what happened to Athena wasn't your fault either!"

"That's not how she sees it." I replied.

"Why do you think she's still mad? Maybe she has forgiven you, but she can't tell you because she's in NY."

"Mom, she wants to pretend that nothing happened. That we didn't meet. Our friendship just… Puff! Disappeared."

"Well, look at the bright side. When you two see each other again, you can act like complete estrangers and start again."

"She'll never forgive me, Mom. It's not that easy." I sighed.

"Then just give her the necklace you were planning to give to her when… You know." She whispered, avoiding my gaze.

"Yeah. I know." Athena's death. When everything started. "Anyway, if Paul is coming over to have dinner, shouldn't we prepare something? I don't know, like supper?"

* * *

"Tell me what Percy did." Mom demanded to her fiancé. Paul looked at me worriedly. I move my hand as a signal of 'go ahead'.

"Don't worry, Sally. It's not that bad. Every kid punches another at least once in his life."

"But not when he's seventeen!" Mom exclaimed. "You are his English teacher, you should know."

"Of course I know, but I don't think it's really that important."

"Why, Paul? He punched a kid."

"A kid who called you a bitch." I pointed. Mom glared at me and I raised my hands in surrender. "Just saying."

"But I don't care about what people think!" She protested. "Besides, since we're moving out–" She clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Whoa, we're moving?" I asked in disbelief. "Why? It's because they kicked me out, isn't it?"

"No, Percy, that isn't why. They didn't kick you out." Paul explained.

"Then why? Tell me." I stood up, ready to find out the answer (in my special ways).

Paul and Sally looked at each other nervously.

"Percy. Sit down." Mom ordered. "I have news. We're moving to New York."

"New– New York?" I shuttered. "Why?"

"Percy, I'm sorry, but they transferred me. I didn't want to either." Paul put a hand on my shoulder.

"But Annabeth is there." I mumbled, desolated. "What if we meet?"

"Percy, New York has more than nineteen millions of inhabitants. It's going to be hard to find her, I'm sure." Paul winked at me. I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Paul."

Mom cleared her throat.

"Hum, I kind of have news too."

"Good ones or bad ones?" I asked.

"I hope they are good." She sighed. "Maybe we should change our wedding's date."

"Change it? Why?" Paul asked a bit scared.

"Let's just say that… I… I'm pregnant?"

It sounded more like a question, but it had the same effect.

"WHAT?" Paul and I jumper off our chairs. Mom smiled shyly and she looked a bit frightened. Just a bit."

"I may be twenty weeks pregnant." She muttered. Paul sighed and hugged her.

"Don't worry, Sally. I love you no matter if we are married or not. And I'm sure this kid is going to be as beautiful as you."

"Wait, if you aren't married, then how…?" I asked. I realized my mistake very soon. "Wait! I don't want to know it! I don't want to!" I exclaimed, covering my ears with my hands.

"I wasn't going to tell you, anyway." Mom smiled happily.

I guess she was really happy. She was going to marry the man she loved, she was pregnant and her older son was still there, messing her life up. Yup. Perfect life.

"But we can start a new life, Percy." Mom assured. "Imagine it, new friends and a school where you aren't always the rebel, problematic and troubled kid. With Paul and your baby brother."

"Wait, why has it to be a boy?" Paul asked. "I want a daughter. After all, we have Percy already." He looked at me. "Sorry, but you are like my son."

"Don't worry; you're like my father anyway." I replied. "And I think she's going to be a girl too."

"Well, I am the mother and I think he's going to be a boy." Mom protested, frowning. Paul laughed and kissed her temple.

"Sally, we'll love him or her, no matter what its gender is."

"Thanks, Paul." Mom smiled.

"Okay, but since I'm the older brother I want to choose the name!" I announced.

"What are you? Five?" Mom asked teasingly.

"Really? I thought I was almost seventeen. You know, since I'm going to be a senior on September and all that."

"Sometimes I really think you're three." Mom sighed, desperate.

"I thought you said five just seconds ago?"

"Percy! Shut up!"

"Okay, calm down, you two." Paul ordered.

"Let's change the topic. When are we going to move to NY?" Mom asked.

"I have to be there for the fall, so I want to go there as soon as June ends."

"And when's the baby going to be born?" I asked. Hey, I really wanted a baby sister. Oh, shut up, it's going to be a sister. Don't be like Mom.

"Due to the end of September."

"And the wedding?"

"Gods, Percy, you're talkative today." Paul sighed, and I smiled innocently. "The 14th of February."

"Saint Valentine's day? Well, that's romantic."

"I know, right? Paul chose it." Mom said, and Paul kissed her cheek.

"Nope, not here. I don't need cheesy moments in front of me." I said, covering my eyes. They laughed. "I don't see what's funny here!"

"Your face. And the fact that you're gonna see it everyday from our wedding on." I opened my eyes. I haven't realised it before.

"Is too late to cancel it?"

"Yep, a bit." Paul answered. "Sorry, Percy."

"Can I get my own apartment in NY?"

"Nope. You're going to be the baby's babysitter."

"I guess it's too late to cancel it too?" I asked.

"Shut up, honey. You act like you're five."

"Oh no, not again." I moaned. "Change the topic."

"Should we talk about that kid you punched today at school?"

"Never mind. I think I prefer an angry Annabeth rather than you two." I joked.

Joked. Key word. I just wanted to forget her and everything that happened, and I hoped it would be possible.

Oh, boy, I was _so_ wrong.

* * *

**Sorry if you didn't like it the whole Sally-is-pregnant-and-she's-gonna-marry-Paul, but I promise it was ABSOLUTELY necessary. Anyway, just tell me what you think about it. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 2 Annabeth

**So yeah, I'm back. I hope you guys missed me cause I missed you.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own PJO's characters and/or Greek myths. I think you knew it already.**

**Since it's 2am here, and I'm tired, I'll just gonna start with the story.**

* * *

"Annie has a boyfriend! Annie has a boyfriend!" The twins sang.

"Not now, boys!" Catherine (my stepmother) ordered.

"When were you going to tell me that you're dating Luke Castellan?" My Dad roared.

"We're not dating! Matthew and Bobby invented it!"

"Is that true?" Dad asked them.

"No, it's not, Dad!" They protested.

"Oh, come on, don't lie!"

"I think that's enough." Catherine cut us off. "Boys, go to bed. We'll talk later."

"But Mom…"

"Now." She ordered.

They grumbled and went upstairs.

"And Annabeth…" She said, pointing at me. "I hope that you and Luke Castellan dating it's just a joke."

"It is!"

She sighed. "Look, I think Luke's a great boy, but there's something about him I don't like. I don't mind if he's your friend, but you two as a couple…" She shook her head. "Just follow my advice."

"Catherine, I really don't need to listen to your whole girl-chat, so I'm going to prepare supper." He kissed her cheek and my head. "Would you like to have pizza?"

"Sure, honey." Catherine answered. When my dad went out of the room, I started talking again.

"Catherine, I swear I don't like Luke. Well, I do, but not in _that_ way. He's like my older brother."

"Annabeth, I knew you have had a pretty hard life and Luke's always supported you. I wouldn't like that you two go out because he's always been there."

I raised an eyebrow. "That's not going to happen. I met once a boy and I thought he would always be with me too, but turns out he didn't."

She bit her lip.

"Perseus Jackson." She muttered.

"He likes being called Percy." I replied automatically, and clasped a hand over my mouth. Catherine smirked.

"I see. Percy Jackson, the guy who stole our great Annabeth Chase's heart but weren't brave enough to stay with her."

"Okay; first off, he didn't _stole my heart_. We were just best friends. And second, he was everything but a coward. He was the bravest person I've ever met."

She smiled at me victoriously.

"That's all I wanted to know. You still care about him."

"I don't!" I yelled. "He killed my mother and left me alone!"

"I'm sure you're tired of hearing this, but it was an accident. Well, I wasn't there, so I think it was an accident. At least, that's what Frederick told me."

"He wasn't there! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Annabeth, relax." She ordered. "It's not bad caring about someone. And if that 'someone' was your best friend, it's perfectly normal care about him. Even after all these years."

I bit my lip.

"Life has changed so much. I'm no longer the innocent girl he ran with."

"Six years change everyone." She said, shrugging. "Well, I'm going to help your Dad with the pizza. I don't want to get my house burned down."

"Catherine." I called her when she was leaving.

"Yes, Annabeth?"

"I'm the one who left." I whispered. She smiled.

"I know. That's why you're the one who must fix this mess."

* * *

"Boys!" Dad called the twins.

I was sitting on my chair, trying to read that book about Ancient Greek architecture, but the dyslexia was kicking hard that day. Sighing, I left the book on the table and started eating my pancakes.

"No! It's Saturday, let me sleep." One of them (Bobby for sure) groaned.

"We don't have school and we don't like getting up early!" Matthew protested.

It was a desperate case.

But I knew how to end it.

"Dad made muffins!" I shouted.

Two seconds later, Matthew and Bobby were sitting on their chairs, their mouths full of muffins.

"Thanks, Annabeth. I didn't know how to get them out of there." Catherine thanked me.

"Just say that Dad's baked muffins." I said.

"Well played, little sister. Well played." Bobby smirked, and I shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm one of the most intelligent persons in the whole world."

"I'm totally sure, sweetie." Dad answered.

"How mature." Matthew muttered.

"Matthew, behave." Catherine warned.

"Now, we should plan your birthday party, boys." Dad said.

"I want a huge party with a lot of balloons and no girls!" Bobby offered.

"Why not girls?"

"Does it mean I'm not invited?" I asked.

"Yes." The twins answered immediately.

"Thank goodness." I said, sighing in relief.

You see, my half-brothers are great (well, as great as they can be), but they're ADHD like me, and they're four. So, a total pain in the butt.** (A.N: I know they're five years younger than her, but my story, remember?)**

"No, Annabeth, you're going to be there. They're your brothers, after all."

"Half-brothers." The twins and I replied in unison. That's the only thing we agree about.

"Not now, kids." Catherine warned.

"I'm not a kid anymore." I protested.

"Half-brothers or not, you're going to attend to the party."

"But Dad…" I tried to protest.

"No excuses."

"Fine!" I snapped at him. I picked up my book and ran upstairs.

It annoys me to no end when my dad decides something for me. I mean, the day of the birthday party, I was going to the movies with my friends. But does he care about it? Of course not.

Besides, my step mother is usually nice, but sometimes she only supports my Dad. And I miss my real mother.

My phone buzzed. I guess it was Piper, or Thalia.

"Yeah?"

"Annabeth! It's me, Rachel!"

Rachel's one of my two best friends, but she doesn't use her cell so much; that's why I didn't expect her calling.

"Rachel! How're you? I thought you were attending to an art exposition."

"I'm still here. But my Dad tricked me! It's some kind of soap opera concert."

"So you're stuck in there?" I asked, and she sighed.

"Yeah. The worse part is that my parents want to take me to another one next week!"

An idea popped in my mind.

"Wait, on Saturday evening?"

"Well, yes." She answered surprised. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm going to save both you and me from boredom. Next Saturday is the twins' birthday party. Tell your parents you're invited and you can't skip it; so I won't be alone between kids and you won't have to go to the concert."

"Oh my gods, are you serious, Annabeth? I'd love to! Besides, we need to talk. We haven't talked much lately."

"You were busy with your 'art expositions'." I joked.

"Hey, don't make fun of that!"

"Don't worry, I was just kidding."

"Hey, have you heard about the news?"

I sighed. That's Rachel. She changes the topic so fast you don't even realize it.

"No, Red, I don't know."

"Actually, Annie, the principal-"

"Call me Annie again and you'll be dead in less than five seconds." I cut her off.

"Don't call me Red, and I won't call you Annie."

I could almost see her smirking. Manipulative kid.

"Ugh, I won't. Now, could you please tell me those damn news?"

"Language."

"Just say it!" I yelled. She chuckled softly.

"There's going to be a new English teacher this year."

It took me a moment to realize the news.

"So Mrs. Jones…?"

"Is currently living in Miami!" I sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness. I couldn't stand her."

"No one could." She's right, though.

"So, what's his name? Do you know it?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it's… Paul Blofish, maybe?"

* * *

**Turns out that Percy and Annabeth are going to attend to the same school. Well, it wouldn't be a Percabeth story if they didn't.**

**Let me know what you think and yada, yada, yada. Guys, I seriously love you, but I'm really tired, so I'll just go to bed. Stay safe, and all that. See you!**


	5. Chapter 3 Percy

**Yay, I'm back! I hope you like this chapter. No, seriously, I really do.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I wish I owned PJO. But life is unfair, so I'm here writing fanfiction. Oh well.**

**THANKS TO:**** everyone who reviewed, and they're:  
Jlfrancis24  
Allen r  
TheVintageDress  
Girl 39  
Percylia22  
MSPJO22  
alyaJackson  
Colts12broncos18  
awsomechick  
SuperNick1112  
Anonymous  
Guest (no more clues)**

**And of course, to everyone who followed and/or favorited.**

**RESULTS:**

_**Both stories:**__** 1 vote.**_

_**Romeo and Juliet parodie:**__**4 votes.**_

_**Again (the other story):**__** 4 votes (one of them was my sister threatening me. I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU, MISS)**_

_**Who cares about the other stories, just update soon:**__** (Not exactly those words, but that was the idea). 5 votes**_

_**I guess it's not really clear. Just keep voting for your favorite.**_

**Okay, just some things: Romeo and Juliet parodie is not drama, it's humor and it probably will have a happy ending. Probably.**

**I'm going to do both of the stories, just wanted to know which one should I post first.**

**I personally don't ship Liper, but it may appear in one of my stories (cause they're cute), not sure if in this one.**

**WARNING: THIS IS NOT A PRACHEL STORY. IF PERCY AND RACHEL ARE ACTING LIKE A COUPLE OR NOT, IT'S FOR THE SAKE OF PERCABETH, NOT BECAUSE THEY'RE DATING. AND RACHEL ROCKS A LOT, SO SHE WON'T BE A BITCH IN MY STORIES (MAINLY BECAUSE SHE HAS TO BE A VIRGIN FOREVER AND THAT)**

**Let the story begin.**

* * *

I looked at the street. New York wasn't exactly like I've pictured it. Big, noisy and strangely beautiful. Somehow, you know.

"So, do you like it, sweetie?" Mom asked, and I shrugged.

"It's not San Francisco. Less sunny, bigger, more chaotic…"

"It's not chaotic. It has a really intelligent distribution." Mom protested.

"My little sister is going to be a New Yorker." I blurted out. Don't ask me, it came out of nowhere.

"You're a New Yorker too."

"Yeah, but when I was two months old, you decided to move out to San Francisco, I know. Still don't get it, by the way."

She sighed. "Percy, your father and your uncles, didn't… Get along very well."

"More like they tried to rip each other's heads every day." I mumbled.

"Yeah… Your father's family is quite special, you could say."

"Is killing your family special?" She smacked me upside the head.

"Your uncles love you, so don't talk like they're monsters."

"Not monsters, more like, you know, uncles."

"Honey." Mom warned.

"It's true!"

"Sally?" Paul asked.

"Percy's room!"

Paul entered running in the room.

"I have good news!"

"We're not going to have that baby?" I asked hopefully, and Mom smacked me upside the head again.

"Stop messing with your brother."

"Sister." Paul and I replied in unison, and laughed.

"Boys." Mom muttered, rolling her eyes.

"You sound like a hormonal teenager, Mom."

"Well, my hormones are acting pretty hard right now, so I guess you're allowed to say that."

Paul shook his head. "I'm stuck in a new city with two crazy teenagers, one of them is about to give birth."

"I hope that's not me." I said randomly.

Mom smacked me. Again.

"Would you stop that? You do act like a hormonal teenager instead of a mature woman."

She raised her hands in surrender. "Blame the hormones."

"Anyway, the good news." Paul interrupted. "I've went to the school, and a girl said she'll give you a tour in one hour."

"And why is that a good new?"

"You can befriend with that girl, and you'll see the school."

"We're in June, Paul. I don't want to go to school!"

"Such a same, but you're going to go anyway. Sorry, honey." Mom said, smiling.

"Hormonal mothers- they're impossible." I muttered.

"Very well then, you're going to meet that girl." Mom announced.

"This is your revenge, right?"

She shrugged. "You could say that."

"Man." I groaned. "What am I going to do now?"

"You'll come with me, meet the girl and see the school. Pretty easy, huh?"

"I'll get my revenge, Mom. Don't forget it." I warned.

"Shut up, Percy."

* * *

"So, this is the school?" I asked.

It was pretty impressive, but nothing strange. A school I guess.

"Yes, you'll love it."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Love my school? Is it even possible?"

"Let's hope it is. Oh, she's here." He pointed somewhere, and I followed the direction of his gaze.

A pretty red-haired girl was running toward us.

"Hi, Mr. Blofis. I hope I'm not late."

"Oh, don't worry, you aren't. Anyway, this is Percy."

"What's up?" I greeted.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rachel."

"Well, I have something important to do, so I'll pick you up in two hours, Percy. See you then."

"Bye." He walked away in the opposite direction, leaving Rachel and I alone.

"Hum." She cleared her throat. "Sorry if this is awkward, I just wanted to be nice."

"It's okay, I guess." Yeah, I know, brilliant answer. What? It's a part of me, so not my fault.

"So, you're Percy Blofis?" She tried to change the topic, but she didn't choose a good one.

"Uh, no. I'm Percy Jackson." She frowned, confused.

"But Mr. Blofis said…"

"He's my stepfather, not my real Dad."

"Oh. I see." She said, clearly uncomfortable. "And, what happened to your Dad?"

My turn to frown.

"He died six years ago."

"Oh, I- I'm sorry, Percy." She apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"You didn't know, it's not your fault."

"But still, I feel awful." She muttered.

"Let's start over, okay?" I suggested. "Hi, my name is Percy Jackson. And yours?"

She smiled. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare, at your service. But my friends call me Red." We shook hands.

"I can see why."

"So, tell me, why are you here? You know, in New York?"

"Paul found a job here, so I guess he's going to be my teacher. This is going to be really awkward."

She laughed lightly.

"At least he's nice." She sighed. "My parents don't even take care of me."

"Really? Why?" She shrugged.

"Rich people do what they want, when they want and how they want. I guess a rebel daughter doesn't fit very well in there."

"Your parents are rich?" I asked, surprised, but she rolled her eyes.

"Really, Percy? I've just tell you they don't take care of me and you ask if they're rich?" She shook her head.

"Hey, sorry." I raised my hands in surrender. "Just trying to start a conversation."

"Whatever. Do you have any hobby?"

"I swim in my free time. And you?" Her face lit up.

"I paint. Do you want to see my works?"

"Yes?" It was more a question than an answer, but hey, I was trying to be nice.

"Come on then, my house is not far away." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the school.

* * *

"I thought your house would be bigger, you know, if your parents are rich and all that."

"Would you stop with that? Yeah, my parents are rich, but I don't want people to judge me because of that. I've never like their world, and I don't fit there."

"Still don't get why you live in an apartment."

"My parents gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday, but they didn't expect me to move here the next day." She smirked. "Their faces were priceless."

"So you live alone since you were sixteen?" She nodded.

"Yup. It's the best for everyone. They get free time with rich people, and I get the freedom I wanted. It's not that bad."

She went to her room, and I followed her.

"Do you like this one?" She asked.

It was a beautiful painting of a sunset. It was so good it almost felt real.

"Wow. This left me speechless."

"I guess that's a yes." She smirked.

"Of course! It's amazing! And I don't like art, but even I can appreciate it."

"Well, I hope you like it now."

"Oh, I do. Especially if I ate pop corns while I'm watching at it." I looked at her. "_Hint, hint_."

She laughed.

"Okay, I'll get some pop corn."

"Have I ever told you that you totally rock?" I said, grinning. She looked at me seriously.

"Since we've met like twenty minutes ago and we've mainly talked about our hobbies, I don't think you have. But it's still nice." She finished the phrase smiling.

See? Talking to her is so easy and natural.

"I think we're going to be great friends, Mrs. Dare." I said smiling.

"And… Why not best friends?" She offered jockingly. "It would be pretty awesome."

"Sounds great."

"Best friends then?" She asked, holding her hand out.

"Best friends then."

We shook hands.

"It's a deal."

* * *

It had been six days since I had met Rachel. And let me tell you that she was an awesome best friend. In the beginning, we said it as a joke, but we were totally serious then.

"So, would you like to go to the movies today?" I asked her after she spent one hour rambling about her paintings. Fortunately, I could escape and bought an ice cream.

She bit her lip. "Sorry, Perce. I can't, I've a birthday party."

"Oh." I said. I guess I looked really disappointed, because she hugged me smiling.

"Don't worry. We'll go tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Sunday. Cinemas don't open on Sundays." **(A.N: Actually, they do in my country, but I wrote this for the sake of the story).**

"We'll go to the beach then. My friends are going to be there tomorrow. You'll meet them."

"I'm not sure, Red." I said scratching the back of my neck. "I'm sure they're great and that, but…"

"But nothing." She cut me off. "You're going to love them, they're awesome."

"If you say so."

"Of course I do! Now, stop mumbling like a five-year-old and give me that ice cream!"

"Oh, so you want the ice cream now?"

"Of course I do, is really hot out here!"

"Maybe is because the god of hotness is right in front of you." She looked around, frowning.

"No, I don't see Logan Lerman here." **(A.N: I had to put it! I had to!)**

"I was talking about me, silly." I replied smirking.

"Ha, you wish." She replied. "Now, give some ice cream."

"Hum… I want something in exchange."

"What?" Rachel asked totally annoyed.

"A kiss on the cheek and brownies."

She sighed.

"Fine. But don't expect the brownies to be blue."

"Don't worry, that's my part."

"Can I have my ice cream now?" She pouted, and I tapped my cheek. Sighing, she kissed it.

"Remember, I want brownies."

"You'll have them."

I offered her my awesome chocolate ice cream, and we shared it.

Little did I know that a certain blonde was watching us.

And yes, you're probably right- she was the one and only Annabeth Chase.

* * *

**So yeah, pretty crappy, I know. Anyway, as always, tell me what you thing, which story you prefer and yada, yada, yada.**

**P.S.: Rachel is awesome, but she isn't Percy's girlfriend, so don't blame her for being so awesome. No, seriously, if I were a guy, I'd totally marry her. But since I'm a girl I'd marry Leo. Sorry, people.**


	6. Chapter 4 Annabeth

**Holy Hera, It's been a while. Missed you guys. Back to the topic.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I wish I pwned something but I don't althought I'd love to so get me HoH when it comes out and everything will be fine becaus eif you don't the world might burn up. Got it? Good.**

**THANKS TO:**** As usually, everyone who read this story, you guys are- EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. THE END. REVIEWERS ARE AWESOME. (I'm feeling a bit Thalia today)  
SeeTheMovie. PJOSeaOfMonsters  
Reader  
Guest**

**Ladies and gentlemen, may I present you the new chapter of this story.**

* * *

Ugh. Saturday. The twins' party.

Somebody help me.

Don't get me wrong, I love Saturdays, but not when it means you're going to be surrounded by four-year-old kids. That sucks.

Have you ever tried to read an interesting book about Greek architecture when twenty kids are covering you with cake? Not easy.

Well, back to the point, twins' birthday, party, me alone, yada, yada, yada.

At least my friend Rachel was coming over, because if not, I'd have been able to loose my mind.

The doorbell rang.

"Open the door!" I shouted, sitting on the couch. What? I was designing, and when I design, nothing matters. Your argument is invalid.

"No, you open the door!" The twins yelled. They're pretty manipulative for their age.

"Dad, can you open the door?"

My dad opened the door cursing under his breath. Rachel was standing there awkwardly.

"Thanks, Dad." I called.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Chase." Rachel greeted.

"Ah, Rachel. Hum, I didn't know you were coming over."

"Annabeth invited me to the party." My Dad turned to me. I waved him saying she was right.

"Come in, Rach." Rachel sat next to me, after giving me a hug. She's spontaneous like that.

"How've you been, Annie?"

"Don't call me Annie." I replied, still looking at my computer.

"Ah, sweet little Annabeth." I rolled my eyes. "Hey, boys." She greeted the twins.

"Rachel!" They ran towards her and hugger her pretty hard, squeezing the life out of her.

Rachel is her favorite girl. **(A.N: Not in that way, you dirty mind. They're four)**. Sure, they like Piper and Thalia also (who were the only ones beside Rachel that have been in my house), but Thalia was too scaring for them and Piper too… Boring. (Their words, not mine).

You see, Rachel is a bit, how should I say this, hyper. She's always doing thing for the nature, or drawing, or rambling about things that no one care about for hours. You could say she's a bit hyperactive, and those kids loved hyperactivity.

Oh, I forgot. The red hair helps a lot. It fascinates them.

"Hey, guys?" Rachel muttered, her face as red as her hair. I guess it was the lack of oxygen. "Can't… Breathe…"

"Oh, right. Sorry." Bobby apologized, letting her go.

"It's okay, Bob." She smiled at them. I swear they prefer her over me. Not that I care.

"Come on, Rachel." I called her. "You give them way to much love. These kids look up to me. What would they think about her sister if you're just giving so much love?" I joked, and everyone laughed.

Rachel knows that my brothers and I don't have the most pleasant relationship, and since she doesn't have siblings, she treats mines like hers. Crazy, right?

"So, when's the party going to start?"

"In a couple of hours. You're early."

"Oh, okay." She paused. "Well, I'm hungry. Let's get some coffee."

"Starbucks?"

She smiled. "You know me too well."

* * *

One hour and two cappuccinos later, Rachel and I were sitting at Starbuck, chatting about our vacations.

"And then, that guy asked me out on a date!" She exclaimed, fuming. "Can you believe it? He was a total jerk!"

"It must be very hard to be so solicited." I mocked.

We were complete opposites. She's funny, active, _beautiful_ and popular. Everybody loved her. I'm just a blonde nerd. (Dumb blonde at first impression).

"Don't joke with it. You know I don't want a boyfriend right now." I raised my eyebrow.

"Really? Because yesterday, I saw you kissing a guy and sharing an ice cream."

What? I don't get a chance to tease Rachel about her boyfriend everyday.

"He's my best friend, Annabeth." She replied. "Don't get the wrong idea."

"Well, you looked super cheesy." I smirked. "So, who's him?"

She blinked, confused. "Already told you. My best friend."

"His name, dumbass."

"Oh. Percy. Percy Jackson."

* * *

What? I couldn't believe it. My ex-best-friend/worse-enemy was here? And was Rachel's best friend?

This is just insane.

No, no, no. This couldn't be happening.

_Calm down, will you?_, the rational part of me screamed. _Jackson is a very common last name, so calm the heck down._

"Percy?" I said nervously. "What a strange name. I've never heard it." I lied.

"I don't think it's a complete name. More like a nickname."

"Oh." This was getting complicated. What if that boy was… _him_? "Do you know his real name?"

"Percy is the nickname of Percival, I think. My father told me."

I sighed in relief.

_See? There's nothing to worry about. He's not Percy, so get a grip._ I guess my brain was right.

"So, what does he look like?"

"Well, he's hot, I won't deny that." She admitted. "He was super messy black hair and green eyes; and the other day we went to the pool and guess what? He has six-pack!" She screamed like a lovesick eight grader. "I'm sure he works out. Every girl was drooling after him."

_That doesn't sound like Percy at all._

Except for the hair and the eyes, stupid.

_Aw, c'mon! A lot of boys have black hair and green eyes, you know. _

Besides, Percy certainly didn't have abs or a worked out body.

_He didn't have bad body._

Where the heck did come that from?

_So you don't deny it._

Weren't you the rational one here?

_Anyway, a lot of things change in six years. For example, when you left, you were a couple of inches taller than him, and now he's like eight inches taller than Rachel! And Rachel is as tall as you!_

Shut. Up.

Great. So now I'm arguing with myself. I'm totally insane. Stupid Percy kid.

"Hey, Annabeth?" Rachel waved her hand in front of my face.

"Uh? Oh, sorry, what?"

_Brilliant answer._

I told you to shut up!

"You zoned out about ten minutes, and I was starting to get worried."

"Don't worry, I'm just… Tired." I lied. "With the party and stuff."

"It's okay." She glanced at her watch. "Maybe we should go, or we'll be late."

* * *

After the party, I convinced Rachel to spend the night with us. Well, Catherine convinced her. I was just too confused with Percy and the other Percy. You know, my ex best friend and Rachel's best friend.

The twins went crazy, of course. A party first and then Rachel staying here? No way. It was too perfect for them. I think they believe Rachel is an angel, or something like that.

"Rachel, look at my drawing!" Bobby said.

"No, look at my Lego!" Matthew yelled.

"My drawing!"

"My Lego!"

"Drawing!"

"Lego!"

"Drawing!"

"Lego!"

"COULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP?" I yelled. They got me on my last nerves.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth." Matthew apologized.

"Yeah, me too."

"C'mon, guys. There's no need to fight over this. I can see the drawing and the Lego, okay?" Rachel said, smiling.

"Me first!" Matthew yelled.

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

"Not again!" I groaned. I ran upstairs, locking myself in the bathroom.

I needed peace to think about Rachel's friend and my Percy.

I smiled. My Percy. Long time ago, I always talked about him as _my_ Percy. I even thought we would start dating, go to college together and marry each other. (Yes, I used to have a crush on him). It was like my own fairy tale. Everything was perfect.

Until… You know, until that day. From that day on, I had hated everything about him. His name, his attitude, his laugh, his gorgeous eyes, his messy black hair…

I shook my head. What the hell was I thinking? Remember, you hate him, Annabeth, you _hate_ him. You can't get butterflies every time you think about your past together.

No. It won't happen. Rachel's friend isn't Percy Jackson– well, not the one I know, so there's nothing to talk about.

But… Sometimes I got nostalgic. When we celebrated my birthday, he always showed up with a new book and flowers. And after I moved here, every birthday, I hoped to see him standing at my porch with the flowers and his goofy smile.

I sighed. Some things are hard to forget. Specially the ones you shared with the person you loved the most.

* * *

Two hours later, I was lying on my bed and Rachel was sitting on the floor, texting someone.

"Who are you texting, Red?"

"Percy." My heart stopped. "Remember? The guy I told you about before?"

"Oh, right. I remember." I said nervously. I cleared my throat. "So, what is he like? You know, treating you and that"

"He's great." She answered. "He's a gentleman, but he can be funny too. He' silly, clumsy and oblivious, but in a cute way. He told me that he totally loves sports, specially swimming, which made him pretty popular in his old school."

Popular? Percy was anything but popular. We used to be Looser #1 and Looser #2 in elementary and middle school.

_But he does love swimming._

Ugh, you're worse than my brothers. None of you can stay quiet.

"And what is his family like?"

"His Dad died many years ago." Another coincidence with my Percy. "His Mom married a guy, but they got divorced, although she's going to marry someone else again. Oh, and she's pregnant." She turned to me. "But do you know the best part? She's going to marry the new English teacher?

I stared at her, puzzled.

"Our English teacher? As in, _our_? The new one?"

She sighed. "Yes, the new one. Smart pant."

"Wow." I was speechless. "So he's going to attend at out school?" She nodded.

"That's how we met. I offered him a tour."

"Oh." I didn't know what to say. "Great."

"You should meet him." I'm not really sure that is a good idea. "Hey, he's coming to the beach tomorrow, with us. Why don't you come?" I shook my head.

"I can't, I'm sorry. We're going to spend the summer in Virginia, and we're leaving this Monday. We'll have to pack tomorrow."

"Knowing you, you had everything packed for almost a week." I blushed.

"There's nothing wrong with being organized."

"Whatever, girl. It's late; let's get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay." She gave me a goodnight kiss. What? I told you, she's spontaneous and loving like that.

"Good night, Annie-beth."

"You won't wake up tomorrow." I grumbled, but she laughed.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite."

"Don't let you friend kill you."

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep."

I sighed, staring at the ceiling. I haven't thought so much of Percy since… When, since I left.

"Rach." I called. "You awake?"

"I'm trying to sleep, I told you." She mumbled against her pillow.

"Whatever." I'm such a great friend. "I need advice. Look, I used to befriend a kid, and I might have a tiny crush on him, but things got screwed up and now we hate each other. But something made me think about him again, and I still hate him because he ruined my life, but we also had pretty good moments together, and I'm just confused." I sighed. "What should I do? I'm just so confused. I don't want to forgive him, but I want to do it at the same time, you know, for old times' sake. I just– don't know what to do. And I hate it."

I looked at Rachel. She didn't answer immediately, so I thought she fell asleep.

"Love is the most commonly mistaken emotion. Most people interpret it as a very strong hate."

"Do you think I love him?" I whispered.

"Well, maybe you aren't in love with him, but if your friendship was so strong… Nothing can change so radically."

"He ruined my life." I reminded her.

"What did he do?"

I shook my head. "Not now. Maybe, I'll tell you someday."

"Okay." She paused. "You know, every good friend should say that you should make up with him, and be friends again. But I know you don't want it. You want to stay mad at him, hate him and blame him because he ruined you life." Rachel sighed. "You have to do what you think it's right. Once I said this, let me sleep." She buried her face in her pillow, ending our conversation.

I smiled. Rachel was a great friend; she knew exactly how I felt and how I wanted to feel.

Percy and I used to have the same bond.

I yawned and closed my eyes. I was so tired. Eventually, I fell asleep.

My dreams were filled with sea green eyes and goofy smiles. And, for the first time in six years, I enjoyed it.

But I didn't know I was going to see those eyes much more than I actually wanted.

* * *

**WARNING: WHEN I SAY THAT IF YOU SEE A MISTAKE YOU SHOULD CORRECT ME, DO IT. MY GRADES AND MY DREAM DEPEND ON THIS.**

**Also, I wanted to say that the next chapter will be the first day of school, so tell me if you start school on August or September, to make the story more real. It'll be highly appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 5 Percy

**GUYS TODAY'S PERCY'S BIRTHDAY! I CAN'T BREATHE I CAN'T BREATHE I CAN'T BREATHE SOMEBODY HELP ME!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** PERCY'S BIRTHDAY! Oops, wrong line. Lemme search... *reads some papers* Here it is! ****_I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and/or Heroes of Olympus._**** Now we got that covered... PERCY'S BIRTHDAY MY LITTLE BOY I JUST CAN'T I NEED MEDICAL HELP.**

**THANKS TO:**** everyone who reviewed, who are:  
.fangirl-17  
Angel of Darkness will get you (isn't she lovely?)  
Becc Paramore Lover  
pmarvin  
allen r (specially to you, cause you were the only one who corrected my mistake)  
blue287  
SuperNick1112  
phoenixblade84  
AnonymusAngel1999**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

***Labor day***

"Nervous?" Rachel asked. I sighed.

"Not nervous. Just, you know, afraid."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't need to get expelled._ Again._"

"Oh, c'mon, you'll be great! It's your senior year!" She assured me. "You know almost everyone, and we're going to help you. Especially me." She said proudly.

"Why?" I asked, laughing at her expression.

"Well, cause I'm that awesome. _Duh._"

I smiled. "Of course you are, Red."

"Stop calling me Red!"

"Okay, okay. Jeez. What a temperament." I muttered.

Her phone buzzed.

"Oh, wait, it's one of my friends."

"Do I know her?" I asked, curious, as she picked her phone."

"First off, it's _him_, not her. And second, no, you don't." She placed her phone next to her ear. "Who's that?"

"_It's Cinderella, of course._" A girl replied sarcastically. She was talking so loudly that even I could hear her. "_Who the heck do you think this is?_"

Rachel sighed. "Thals, what are you doing with Leo's phone?"

"_What? Can't I borrow my friend's phone?_" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Thals, we've talked about this. You shouldn't…" She paused. "Know what? I'm not going to have this talk to you again. I'll call Annabeth, and you two are going to have a long talk."

Annabeth? Like, _that_ Annabeth? The Annabeth I knew?

Nah. It couldn't be. I'm sure Rachel meant Annabel, or something like that.

"_No! Please don't call Annie! She's going to punish me again!_" Thals pleaded.

"It isn't that bad."

"_She spent two hours rambling about the Civil War! Of course it was that bad!_"

Rachel shook her head, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Thals, pass me with Leo. NOW."

Have I mentioned that she can get a bit scary sometimes?

"_Leo Bad-Boy-Supreme Valdez here! Whaddya want?_"

"I want to know why Thalia stole your phone."

"_She threatened me with a knife!_"

Rachel cursed under her breath, and I laughed. Leo was a great guy.

"Tell Thalia that Annabeth and I are going to have a _loooooooong_ talk tomorrow."

"_Kay. Thals! You're doomed!_" He shouted to Thalia. I couldn't stop laughing. Thalia was my cousin and I highly doubted she could be doomed.

"Tell her I said hi!" I shouted.

"_Okay. Oh, wait, is that Percy? Percy, man, how're ya doing?_"

"I'm great, but Rachel is about to explode."

"_We do really have a problem._"

"_Tell that redhead of yours that I won't surrender!_" Thalia yelled.

"Just wait until tomorrow." Rachel threatened her.

* * *

"Come on, Percy, we're late!" Rachel yelled. I shoved a blue cookie down my throat, mumbled something like 'see ya, Mom', and got into Rachel's car.

"Couldn't you wait five minutes?" I tried to say. It sounded like 'Hmmmp-mmph-hmm-hmmp-hmmmmp?', with chocolate chips added.

"What? Eat that first."

"Couldn't you wait five minutes?"

"No, I want to see my little Anna-Banana right now."

"Is she your little cousin, or something?"

"No!" She laughed. "She's my best friend."

"Uh-oh… Reyna's gonna get mad!" I sang. She punched my arm.

"Shut up, Jackson. We gotta pick her up. And Leo too."

"Are they finally dating?" I asked. Leo had a HUGE crush on Reyna and everybody (especially Silena and Piper) thought Reyna liked him back, but no one knew it for sure. **(A.N.: GUYS, I'VE JUST FOUND THAT I SHIP LEYNA SO HARD IT ACTUALLY MADE ME CRY AND NOW CALEO IS OVER FOR ME MY HEART JUST BROKE)**

"Nope, not yet." She answered. "Oh, look, there they are."

I turned my head to the right and I found Leo trying to flirt (and failing) with Reyna and drooling over her. She just stood there, in silence. (But I swear I saw her smiling!)

"Come on, Rey, you know you want me."

"Yeah, I want you to shut up." She snapped at him, and got into the car. "Hey, guys."

"Morning, Reyna." Rachel greeted. "What's up between Leo and you?"

"The usual." She shrugged it off as Leo sat down next to her.

"Hey everyone– Is cookies what I smell?" Rachel and I laughed.

"Yeah, Perce over here eat like twenty cookies in less than five minutes!"

"Hey! They are good luck cookies!" I complained.

"So, Percy, are you nervous?" Reyna asked kindly. I smiled.

"Why should I be nervous? I know everyone there and they're really nice."

"You don't know Annie."

"Your little Anna-Banana who isn't your little cousin but you make her sound like she's just five?" I guessed.

"Yuppers."

"I think it's going to be really interesting."

"If you 'little Anna-Banana' heard what you just called her, she'd kill you." Reyna announced.

"Anna-Banana?" Leo started laughing. "No way! Finally I have something to blackmail her! It doesn't suit a nerd like her." Reyna smacked him upside the head really hard.

"Call her nerd again and you'll suffer a painful death."

"Y-Yes, ma'am." He shuttered. Ah, young love.

"Look, we're here!" Rachel exclaimed. She got off the car, closed the door, grabbed my hand, closed my door, ran towards the school and squeezed the life out of Thalia (who was waiting for us) in less than ten seconds. Talk about hyperactivity.

"Thals! I missed you so much!" Rachel was still hugging her.

Reyna was Rachel's best friend, but she loved Thalia (not in that way, you perv). Well, she actually loved everyone.

"You saw me last week." Thalia said.

"Yeah, but still!"

In that moment, Reyna and Leo arrived.

"Aw, can I get a hug too?" Leo asked to Reyna.

"Not even in your wildest dreams." She replied. **(A.N.: 1D reference in honor to my best friends)**

"Actually, we do different stuff in my dreams." He raised his eyebrows playfully. Reyna slapped him.

"You really have a dirty mind."

"But you love me anyway?" He offered.

"If I give you a hug, would you stay quiet?" Reyna asked.

"Pinky promise."

Reyna sighed and hugged him. But Leo didn't stop there. He turned his head and kissed Reyna's cheek.

"See you later, babe!" He shouted, running away."

"VALDEZ! COME HERE!" Reyna roared and chased him.

Rachel and I were laughing our butts off, but Thalia only shook his head.

"He's a dead man."

"Anyway, have you seen Annie?" Rachel asked. "I haven't seen her in ages."

"I think she's with Grover and Juniper, next to the office."

"Thanks, Thals. Hey, do me a favor and find the Leo and Reyna. They're going to show him around."

"First off, I though you did it at the start of the summer. And second, no way in hell. I don't want to get killed."

"You'll have to accompany your cousin the whole day." Rachel said.

"Okay!" She groaned. "But if I die, you're paying for the funeral."

"Deal." She ran towards the building. Thalia sighed.

"Come on, Percy. Let's stop the love birds."

* * *

Fifteen minutes and two bruises later (both on Leo's face and caused by Reyna) we were back to the office. Reyna was fuming in indignation, while Leo had a lovesick expression on his face.

"She's so into me."

"Yeah, whatever floats your boat, lover boy."

"Oh, shut up."

"Come on, Valdez." Reyna said. "Thalia and Rachel are waiting for us. They want to introduce Annabeth to Percy."

"Care if I introduce my lips to yours?" **(A.N.: Real quote!)**

"Ten cuidado, Valdez." Reyna hissed in Spanish. "Me estoy cansando de tus bromas." And she walked away.

"Dude, she's totally in love with me!"

"Leo, I can't speak Spanish, but that sounded threatening." He shrugged.

"Not threatening, just a warning."

"What did she said, anyway?" I asked, curious. Both Leo and Reyna spoke Spanish and I always had to ask the meaning of some words.

"She said something like 'be careful, Valdez. I'm getting tired of your jokes.'"

"Wow." It sounds pretty threatening to me. "Just a warning?"

"Just a warning."

"Remind me never to get her on her bad side."

"Percy, come on! I want you to meet someone!" Rachel shouted across the hall.

"Way to be discreet, Rach." I muttered. She rolled her eyes and dragged me to the office. My face was so priceless that Leo was following us and laughing his head off.

"Rachel, I'm sure your friend is awesome and that, but we're gonna be late. I don't want to be late on my first day."

"Since when Percy Jackson cares about being late?"

"Since my step dad is my teacher. Now, go." She smirked.

"I'm so going to tease you about this."

"Shut up."

* * *

"Finally, lunch time! Those were the worst four hours of my life!" I exclaimed.

"I liked my last period." Jason said.

Jason is my cousin. He's Thalia's twin and he's a junior, like Leo and Reyna.

"You're totally nuts."

"Come on, Percy, it wasn't that bad." Piper (remember that Piper kid I mentioned before? Well, there she is) said. She's a junior too.

"Oh, lemme see… I had algebra with Mrs. Dodds, physics with Mr. Cube, French with Ms. Jones and English with my soon-to-be-step bad. Not bad at all!

"I think Paul is cool." Piper announced.

"Piper's right." My other cousin (Bianca) muttered. Although she was a senior, like me, she was as shy as her brother Nico. Ah, that little dude.

"I thought you preferred my Dad." I accused her. She sighed and Jason put an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, your Dad was our Uncle…" He said.

"No freaking duh." I replied.

"But Paul is a nice guy."

"Yeah, I know, I know." Every time we had that conversation, they said the same words. I was getting tired of it.

"Hey, guys." Rachel arrived. We only had together the first and second period. And lunch, of course. "Can I talk to Percy?" No one moved. She sighed. "You know, alone."

"Of course." Piper grinned. Oh, no. I knew that grin. I knew what she was thinking.

"Make sure no one sees you making out!" Jason shouted, so everyone in the hall heard it. Thanks a lot, little cousin.

"Great, Jason, let the world know we're together." Rachel said.

What?

She glanced at me like _just play along_, and I'm not going to waste this opportunity.

"You got that right, _babe_."

"Do you want to say something?" Rachel asked me.

"Just one thing." Dramatic pause, and… "I can't believe all my cousins go to my school."

Rachel laughed and shoved me into a forgotten part of the library. (Which was pretty close, why the heck was that school smaller than the first time?)

"We're not going to make out, right?" I whispered, laughing. We used to joke about those moments when people thought we were dating.

"Hell, no." She laughed with me. "We're friends, not a couple."

"Thank goodness, you scared me."

She punched my arm playfully and I mouthed several insults.

"So, are you ready to meet Annabeth?"

Annabeth. That name again. The first time I thought I heard her wrong, but turns out I didn't.

Paul swore I wouldn't see her. But since I arrived here, I've heard more about Annabeth than in my last six years back in California.

"Is she your… Anna-Banana?"

Rachel chuckled quietly. "Anna-Banana, Annie, Smart Pants… We have a lot of nicknames for her, but she gets really angry when we don't call her Annabeth."

That sounded like the Annabeth I knew. Specially the Smart Pants part.

"So, what is she like?" I whispered. Remember, we were in a library.

Rachel raised her eyebrow.

"She's going to arrive here in a few minutes. You'll see."

"Yeah, but what if I say something stupid and I screw it up?"

"You weren't so nervous about meeting my other friends." She muttered, suspiciously.

_Your other friends didn't have my ex best friend's name._

"Is she a nerd, like Leo said?"

"No. Nerds are usually shy and socially awkward."

"Stereotypes." I sang. She punched me again.

"I swear every time Leo calls her a nerd, I'd kick his butt. But she does it for me, so I don't have to. She's so confident. I wish I were like her."

Annabeth Chase? Annabeth, kicking butts and confident? She's definitely not the Annabeth I know. She was the shyest person on Earth, except when we were together.

"So she's popular, but a smartass?" I asked.

"Not exactly popular. Everybody knows her, but she's not the 'queen bee' that you see on movies."

Suddenly, it came to me. Something that Annabeth would never do.

"Is she the 'it girl' of the school? You know, the hot girl who has a lot of boyfriends?"

Rachel gave me a warning glare.

"If you're trying to ask her out, don't. First off, because she'll kick your butt really hard. And second, because she isn't interested in boys right now."

I raised my eyebrows, asking a silent question. Rachel hit me again.

"No, she's not lesbian." She hissed. "She just wants to focus on her grades."

**(A.N.: No offense to any lesbians or gays out there!)**

"Oh. Okay." Brilliant answer, I know. "So she's very smart?"

"She'll probably be the valedictorian. She's super intelligent."

That really sounded like Annabeth.

"Really?"

"Totally. She's blonde, but don't let that fool you. She's smarter than Einstein."

Blonde, really smart… Uh-uh. Too much like Annabeth.

"Every girl wants to be like her. She's smart, pretty, has friends…" Rachel sighed. "Well, we both have family problems."

"What kind of problems?"

"Ask her." Her phone buzzed. "Oh, she's almost here. Come on."

A blonde girl was walking toward us. Rachel hugged her so I couldn't see her face.

"I missed you so much, Annie!" Rachel said.

"Don't call me Annie."

My heart stopped. It was the same phrase, the same voice.

Oh, no.

That couldn't be happening.

"Okay." Rachel chuckled. "I want you to meet someone."

She pulled back, so I was face-to-face with the blonde girl.

"Annabeth Chase, meet Percy Jackson."

I knew it.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! THEY MET, THEY MET, THEY MET! AREN'T THEY ADORABLE?**

**Okay, tell me what you think about it, will ya? Oh, and follow allen r's example and correct me if I make grammar mistakes. But you have to do it!**

**It was great to see you guys again. Enjoy Percy's birthday!**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE! VERY IMPORTANT!

**Nope, this is not a chapter. Go on, try to kill me. Ha, you can't! You know why? Because I'm a cat and cats are so awesome that they're immortal!**

**Back to the topic, I just wanted to say that I won't probably update for a time, cause I started school today (ugh) and my parents don't want me to us my computer during the schoolar year (double ugh) and some family problems I won't tell (triple ugh).**

**But, since I feel really bad for not updating, I'll give you a sneak peek!**

* * *

_(Annabeth's POV)_

_Three words: What. The. Heck._

_After hating (and avoiding) Percy for years, he appears suddenly in my school. Great._

_And, my luck, my best friend decides it'd be a great idea if she befriend him and take him EVERYWHERE._

_"Why don't you two say something?" Rachel asked._

Oh, I don't know, maybe because he killed my mother and I FREAKING HATE HIS GUTS?!_, I wanted to yell at her face._

_Instead, I turned around and walked away, leaving a confused (as hell) Rachel and the stupid, annoying, good-for-nothing, Seaweed Brain Percy Jackson._

_"Annabeth? Annabeth! Where are you going?" Rachel called me. I kept walking, ignoring her. "Gods, what's up with her?"_

_"I couldn't care less." A low, deep but sweet voice said, sending a chill down my spine, and I assumed it was Percy. I couldn't help but compare how differen his voice was six years before._

_"What do you mean with that?"_

_"See you at lunch, Rachel." I heard footsteps walking in the opposite direction._

_"What? Percy, come here! Annabeth, please!" She pleaded._

_I felt awful for abandoning her like that, but I didn't want to see Percy._

_Ever._

* * *

**_So yeah, sneak peek, just because you guys rock (and cause I don't want to be tortured to death)._**

**_I promise the next time it'll be a proper chapter. Pinky promise!_**


End file.
